eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1144 (13 June 1995)
Synopsis Michelle catches Sharon in a compromising position. Ian discovers Phil's dark secret. Grant finds that love involves having to say sorry. Kathy advises Debbie and Arthur hears disturbing rumours. Ian asks the rent collector, Mr Soames, who owns the bedsits, and he doesn't deny that it's Phil. Ian chats to Cindy about Phil, and sends an anonymous note to Ricky explaining why he had to leave the bed-sit so quickly. Cindy tells him to give up and Phil will be cross when he finds out. Ian says "only stupid people get caught". (Aren't we getting a bit American here, with all the ironic references) Grant arranges ANOTHER date with Sharon, at the same place, and the barman remembers her and is nice to her, so Grant says if he looks at you again I'll go over and hit him. She says she'd rather he didn't. They chat a bit, Sharon always avoiding questions about whether she feels anything for Grant. They go home and have a snog around the corner. Michelle has a bag of chips and walks past, seeing it. She's furious, and when Sharon comes in she quizzes her about "Chris". Sharon lies a lot, so Michelle shouts at her and is generally a total bitch, and also totally irrational. She won't even allow Sharon to explain. I'd forgotten quite how ugly Michelle is, and she didn't do herself any favours shouting her mouth off like that. (and the close-ups are unfortunate for someone with her skin. ;-) When Sharon is finally allowed to get a word in edgeways she says that she's not getting together with Grant and she's just letting him think that because she hates him and will make him sorry he treated her so badly, and he'll wish he was never born. Michelle isn't convinced and waffles a bit more. (Quite amazingly Sharon doesn't tell her to fuck off and that it's none of her business, considering her appalling judgement in men.) Bianca is being all good to her parents, Tiffany demands an apology from Alan, but he laughs. She says she'll see Bianca again when she's grown up, no-one talks to her like that. Bianca is very sharp with David asking when he's sorting the new driving lessons out. He says, he will, soon. She leaves. Arthur asks everyone a quiz about some incinerator which is planned nearby.. "would you prefer a) money to be spent on education b) money to be spent on flowers, etc. c) a new incinerator which will increase the likelihood of children getting asthma, numerous other diseases, etc. Phil(what a good man he is) is being bored with this and says I vote for the incinerator, there's too much overpopulation anyhow. Arthur is shocked, Phil laughs and say I don't care, put whatever you want. Arthur says this is dishonest. Phil says, look, Arthur, just fill it in with whatever you want and I'll swear on the bible that's what I said. Arthur is a bit disconcerted but finally agrees to do this, allowing Phil to get on with his quiet drink with Grant! Credits Main cast *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Susan Tully as Michelle *Ross Kemp as Grant *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Mark Monero as Steve *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Michael French as David *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Nicola Duffett as Debbie *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Sid Owen as Ricky *David Fleeshman as Mr Soames *Michael Ripper as Man *Gabrielle Blunt as Woman *Ralph Van Dijk as Barman *Adam Ross as Jason Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes